The present invention relates generally to golf clubs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved "iron" golf club having a high strength composite head. The present application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 06/722,814 filed on Apr. 12, 1985 which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 06/568,809 filed on Jan. 6, 1984 , both are now abandoned.
As is well known, golf clubs are generally of two types. The "wood" or distance clubs and the "irons". "Iron" golf clubs basically include a shaft having a grip portion on one end with a head attached to the other end.
A complete set of "iron" golf clubs typically includes nine clubs numbered one through nine. Additionally, a complete "iron" golf club set will include a sand wedge, a pitching wedge and a putter. As is well known, the numbered clubs one through nine have different shaft lengths and differing blade weights and blade angles to allow a golfer to hit a golf ball different distances using the same swing. The pitching wedge and sand wedge are specialized clubs for use near the green and in sand traps. The putter is used for hitting the ball when on the green.
The head of conventional "iron" golf clubs is typically made from steel or steel alloys such as stainless steel which may or may not be chrome plated. The head may be cast, forged or machined to provide a blade portion which is integral with a hosel or neck portion. The blade portion is used in striking the golf ball. The hosel portion is designed to connect the blade to the club shaft.
The angle of the blade relative to the hosel is varied depending upon the trajectory desired for the golf ball. The loft angle of the blade increases with increasing club number so that the trajectory of the ball increases as the club number increases. The weight of the head also increases with increasing club number.
In making an "iron" golf club head, numerous factors must be taken into consideration. The club should be designed to provide the most efficient transfer of energy to the ball at impact. To achieve such efficient energy transfer it is desirable to place as much of the mass of the club head in the blade portion as is possible. It is also desirable to be able to place and distribute the mass of the blade at desired locations in the blade to optimize energy transfer and provide increased directional control. Fine tuning of the placement and location of the center of the gravity is also highly desirable. It is also desirable that the hosel be connected to the golf club shaft in such a manner to provide a structurally strong connection which minimizes the transfer of shock and head vibration to the club grip.
Although present "iron" golf clubs are well suited for their intended purposes, it is difficult to cast, forge machine and otherwise fabricate steel and steel alloys to provide a club head having all of the above described desirable properties.